Su She/History
Gusu Lan Sect As a young disciple of the Gusu Lan Sect, Su She accompanied Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji to investigate reports of water ghouls appearing in Caiyi Town. Su She nearly fell victim to the Waterborne Abyss they discovered, as he dropped his sword in Biling Lake and was thus unable to fly to safety. Wei Wuxian came to his rescue, and Lan Wangji ultimately saved both of their lives that day. Novel, Chapter 17 Su She was among the disciples of the Gusu Lan Sect who were sent to the Qishan Wen Sect's training. When Wen Chao ordered Mianmian strung up and bled as bait for the Tortoise of Slaughter, a standoff occurred as Lan Wangji and Jin Zixuan defended her. Su She then intervened, attempting to hand Mianmian over, only to be struck by Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 52 After the tortoise appeared, the Wens fled and trapped their trainees in the cave. Jiang Cheng helped the cultivators escape via an underwater passage while Wei Wuxian distracted the creature, and Su She attempted to help him to atone for his error with Mianmian. Unfortunately, Su She's arrow struck Wei Wuxian's arm instead of the tortoise, to Su She's horror. Novel, Chapter 53 As a result, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were trapped inside for a week before rescue. Novel, Chapter 56 Curse of One-Hundred Holes During a visit to the Lanling Jin Sect, Su She became lost among Carp Tower's winding paths. He encountered the arrogant and rude Jin Zixun, who berated him until Jin Guangyao intervened. Su She was grateful for the intervention and that Jin Guangyao had remembered the name of an insignificant person such as himself. Novel, Chapter 72 At some point in time, Su She's hatred of Jin Zixun grew strong enough that he placed the Curse of One-Hundred Holes on his enemy, though he suffered lasting backlash scars as a result. Novel, Chapter 104 Su She had thus inadvertently set off a chain of events that would lead to Wei Wuxian's downfall. When Jin Zixun assumed that Wei Wuxian had cursed him, he ambushed Wei Wuxian on Qionqi Path, leading to his own death and the death of his cousin, Jin Zixuan. Novel, Chapter 104 Moling Su Sect At some point in time, Su She left the Gusu Lan Sect to found the Moling Su Sect. However, his sect often copied the musical cultivation techniques of the Gusu Lan Sect, and thus the two sects were not on good terms. Novel, Chapter 80 The only person to recognize him was Jin Guangyao, whom he developed a strong loyalty towards. Su She was the one to have cursed Jin Zixun which led to his confrontation with Wei Wuxian and to the deaths of Jin Zixun and Jin Zixuan. Novel, Chapter 106 Gravedigger Su She's loyalty to Jin Guangyao extended to the point that he attempted to unbury the torso of Nie Mingjue to keep Lan Wangji and the resurrected Wei Wuxian from finding it. He and Lan Wangji thus crossed blades in a graveyard outside Yi City, leading to Wei Wuxian's observation that the Gravedigger was extremely familiar with the sword techniques of the Gusu Lan Sect. Novel, Chapter 30 Later, after it became clear that Xue Yang would die fighting Lan Wangji, Su She used a Transportation Talisman to escape with Xue Yang's dying body – upon which he had hidden the reconstructed Stygian Tiger Seal. Novel, Chapter 42 At the Discussion Conference in Lanling, Su She defended Jin Guangyao when Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen, and Wei Wuxian attempted to gain access to Jin Guangyao's secret treasure room. Novel, Chapter 50 Second Siege of the Burial Mounds Su She was among the many cultivators and sects for a Second Seige of the Burial Mounds. However, he knew that Wei Wuxian was not the behind the amassing of Fierce Corpses, Novel, Chapter 80 but that Jin Guangyao was using the Stygian Tiger Seal with the hopes that the battle would kill his unknown enemy. Novel, Chapter 106 However, unbeknownst to the disciples of the Moling Su Sect, the songs he led them to play actually sealed the spiritual power of those who listened to the music. While everyone took refuge in the Demon-Slaughtering Cave, Su She aroused suspicion by continuing to accuse Wei Wuxian, despite the fact that he had saved many juniors held as bait for the fierce corpses. Novel, Chapter 79 Lan Wangji first placed a Silence Spell upon Su She, which Lan Qiren declined to remove. Novel, Chapter 79 Eventually, however, Lan Wangji tricked Su She into revealing his sword Nanping, which still glowed with spiritual power. Now exposed, Su She once more used a Transportation Talisman to escape. Novel, Chapter 80 Death Su She arrived at the Guanyin Temple with the unconscious Nie Huaisang as a hostage, to Jin Guangyao's alarm. Su She quickly assuaged his friend's fears by explaining that Nie Huaisang had simply fainted rather than been hurt. Novel, Chapter 101 Su She then expressed open hostility to the captured Lan Wangji. Both Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian defended Lan Wangji from Su She's accusations of arrogance, infuriating Su She. Novel, Chapter 100 When Jiang Cheng and Fairy arrived, Su She was attacked and bitten by the dog.Novel, Chapter 101 He gave chase to kill it, but Fairy managed to escape. Novel, Chapter 102 Once Meng Shi's coffin was removed, setting off Nie Huaisang's poisonous trap, Su She intervened to save Jin Guangyao's life. However, the trap caused Su She's robes to rip, exposing the backlash scars from the Curse of One-Hundred Holes. Novel, Chapter 103 When Wei Wuxian demanded an explanation, Su She maintained that he did not hate Wei Wuxian nor intend to frame him. The events that led to Wei Wuxian's downfall had never been intended to affect him at all, though he was a convenient scapegoat. Novel, Chapter 104 Once Su She and Jin Guangyao were captured, Jin Guangyao managed to use Jin Ling as a hostage to escape. Su She implored his friend to leave him behind, to Jin Guangyao's gratitude. Novel, Chapter 107 Jin Guangyao's escape was stopped by the appearance of Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse. Novel, Chapter 107 Su She fought splendidly against Nie Mingjue to save his friend, but was ultimately killed by one punch to his chest. Jin Guangyao's eyes filled with tears as his friend died before he could even say a few last words. Novel, Chapter 108 Web Series The Web Series added a key scene showing Su She among the disciples captured by Wen Xu during the burning of the Cloud Recesses. The disciples were asked to provide access to the hideout of Lan Wangji, Lan Qiren, and the other Lan disciples who had fled for refuge. One by one, the captured disciples were killed for their refusal, until Su She blurted out the information.T his prompted Lan Wangji to emerge and surrender the Yin metal to avoid a massacre, and brewed further division between Su She and Lan Wangji. Web Series, Episode 11 Additionally, Su She was part of Jin Guangyao's efforts to frame Wei Wuxian early on,Web Series, Episode 48 as his flute playing was responsible for Wei Wuxian's loss of control at Qiongqi Path,Web Series, Episode 31 and the bloodbath at Nightless City. Web Series, Episode 32 References